


Maybe If Someone Gave You A Chance

by chubbybears



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a slut for fluff so slow af plot, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Plot who?, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbybears/pseuds/chubbybears
Summary: Toni and Cheryl build each other up from extremely low points in their lives. Maybe they each found a forever this time.Canon rewrite where Cheryl texts Toni instead of Veronica at the river. Follows canon for the most part up until 1x13, but some liberties are definitely taken. Thoughts and texts are in italics.





	1. Chapter 1

Cheryl stood at the edge of Sweetwater River, staring out into the pale blue ice coated by the snow she'd always hated so much. She took detailed note of all of her surroundings and did her best to memorize it all. Among the things on the list she was internally making was the way the snow contrasted with the deep green of the pine trees all around her, and the way the sun bounced off the said snow. The birds in those trees, the uncomplicated lives they must be living.  _ Animals must have it so easy,  _ she thought as she watched the signs of life all around her. It was all so beautiful. Life was so beautiful to her. Cheryl herself found it sad that she was simply too weak to live it. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she just didn't know how. Everything she'd ever come to love had been ripped away viciously in one way or another. It was cruel. She scrolled through her phone one last time, searching for a name, or a face, or some type of sign. Anything.  _ Stalling. I'm stalling, _ she thought. JJ was waiting for her. He was right there. Cheryl wanted this, didn't she? Of course she did. Cheryl decided to shoot off one last text, to none other than Toni Topaz. She figured someone should know what happened, even if it was just a lowlife Serpent with whom she'd spent little time. Toni had treated her well in that time.

 

**_Cheryl:_ ** _ Please tell them when they ask. I went to be with JJ. Sent:  _ **_11:24 A.M_ ** **.**

 

Help was not what she wanted. Definitely not. She had simply sent that message to clarify any misconceptions. Cheryl laid her phone on a rock, safe from the snow and water, and stepped tentatively on to the ice, testing its weight. Subconsciously, she never wanted to die. She was simply craving some sort of release. A reprieve from the pain. A break from the crippling weight put on her shoulders. She also knew there was no way she'd ever get that. Nobody cared enough to give it to her. Nobody besides JJ, that is. Cheryl walked, defeated, to the center of the river. No tears stained her cheeks, which were tinted pink from the cold. She wouldn't give anyone or anything bringing her to this point the satisfaction. Sinking to her knees, Cheryl brushed the snow away from the ice and peered down into it. Some part of her swore she could see her brother on the other side of it, looking back at her, smiling and holding his hand out to her. Cheryl slammed her fist into the ice again and again.  _ Why did you do this to me? What did I do wrong?? _ Cheryl internally screamed at the image of her brother she wished she really saw in the ice. In reality, it was directed at everyone but Jason, but that didn't matter. Not at all. Cheryl could swear she could even hear him calling her name. Him and... a girl?  _ Wait a minute. _ "Cheryl! Cheryl! Come back to the shore! Please!" Toni yelled from the edge of the river with a horrified expression. Cheryl broke her gaze into the ice, and looked up. She willed herself to sit up and look at the pair of people standing on the shore. 

 

_ Toni? Why did she care enough to…  _ Cheryl shook off the thought "I-" She jumped at the sound of her own voice. Between the coldness settling in her throat and entire body, and the crying she hadn't realized she'd been doing, her voice sounded horrific at best. Before Cheryl spoke again, she took note of Toni, too. She took a moment to memorize the pink streak in her hair, and the concerned look on her face. Along with that, she came to the conclusion that the other figure beside her on the shore was Sweet Pea  _ Why is he here?  _ She wondered. "I can't. I want to," Cheryl stood up. "But I need to be with J-" Cheryl's weight shifting when she stood was just enough to do it. The ice cracked, and Cheryl Blossom fell through. 

 

As Cheryl screamed and fell, she already saw the people on the shore sprinting towards her. She already regretted her decision. She wanted to live, dammit! She wanted a chance to find a way out of the mess she’d been forced to live in.The water was cold. Freezing cold. Paralyzingly cold. She now saw that what she believed to be a smiling figure of her lost twin, was actually an exact replica of what she’d seen the day she’d been asked to identify his body. Decomposed and corpse-like. This version of Jason, the one seared into her nightmares, had a bullet hole in his head and glassy eyes, very unlike the blue eyes and warm smile that used to mean safety to Cheryl. She knew it couldn’t be real, but it was still absolutely terrifying to her panicked mind, and even more panicked body. Cheryl simply allowed herself to succumb to the mind bending cold and horrific images playing behind her eyelids. Vaguely, Cheryl registered a cracking sound, like when you hit something really hard. She tried her best to swim towards it, since it was coming towards the surface. Quickly fading, Cheryl’s eyes closed for what felt like the final time just as hand hands reached through the ice and started dragging her out. Cheryl thought that this was definitely a higher power simply picking her up out of the world.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Toni saw the ice break. After that, it was all a blur. She and Sweet Pea raced towards Cheryl, and desperately wiped at the snow, trying to locate Cheryl through the ice.

“Over here!” Toni yelled frantically when she saw the form of Cheryl Blossom through the pale ice.

Sweet Pea abandoned his search and ran over to Toni. Realizing he didn’t bring any type of tool with which he could break ice, he took his only option and slammed his fist into the ice until it formed a big enough hole. Fortunately, Sweet Pea’s fist was tough enough not to break during his assault on the frozen river. He and Toni both reached into the frigid water and pulled up Cheryl’s near- lifeless form. Noticing she wasn’t breathing, Toni started performing the CPR she’d made a point to learn upon joining the Serpents. After a couple of moments of uncertainty, water sputtered from Cheryl’s blue tinted lips and she drew a breath.

Toni and Sweet Pea simultaneously released a breath they didn’t know they’d been holding. “Okay. Let’s just get back to the truck.” Toni said as she picked Cheryl bridal style with a sympathetic look in her eyes. Cheryl just nodded weakly and pressed her head into Toni’s shoulder. She was so cold.

Upon arriving at Sweet Pea’s truck, Toni gently laid Cheryl in the back seat and got in beside her. Sweet Pea got in the driver’s seat, started the truck, then hesitated.

“W-where do we take her?” He asked quietly, nervously bouncing his fingers off the wheel.

“The hos-” Toni started, but was interrupted by the soaked girl beside her.

“No! No. Don’t take me to the hospital. They- they’ll call my parents. Nobody can know about this... especially not them.” Cheryl said. “Please.” She added softly, noticing the unconvinced and concerned look on Toni’s face.

Toni sighed and looked back at Sweet Pea. “My place,” she said, “I’ll figure out what to do with her later.”

Sweet Pea nodded solemnly and took off away from Sweetwater River. Away from the horrible situation that had just unfolded. Cheryl hoped things would be better now, but she quickly squashed the thought, not wanting to get her hopes up. At least she wasn’t alone now, for however long this would last.

Toni looked down, noticing Cheryl was shivering. “Here, Cheryl. You must be freezing,” she said as she took off her Serpent jacket and offered it to Cheryl.

Cheryl took it gratefully. Normally, she’d scoff at the hilarity of the idea of _the_ Cheryl Blossom wearing a gang jacket, but right now she was too dazed and cold to care. She put the jacket on and, oddly enough, laid her head on Toni’s lap. It was her way of saying thank you to the best of her ability in her current state.

Toni’s brow furrowed momentarily at Cheryl’s actions, however, she simply shrugged and put her hand on the redhead’s shoulder reassuringly as Cheryl started crying softly. They sat like that for the rest of the ride back to Toni’s.

Sweet Pea pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building Toni lived in. She lived by herself. Although the apartment was under one of the adult Serpent’s names, she paid the rent and such.

Sweet Pea turned around to look and Cheryl and Toni, and raised an eyebrow momentarily until Toni shot him a glare. “Do you want me to come in?” Sweet Pea asked.

Toni glanced down at the shivering redhead laying on her, then shook her head. “Just go home.  I’ll take care of her for now and text you an update later.” She said, and opened the door. “Can you walk, Cheryl?”

Cheryl nodded weakly and sat up as Toni exited the truck and held her hand out to her. Cheryl simply shook her head and got out on her own, however, her knees buckled once she tried to put all of her weight on them, so Toni simply picked her up and walked towards the front door, despite Cheryl’s attempt to regain her image and composure. Toni nodded reassuringly at Sweet Pea as he began to drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, and I'm sorry if this chapter was kinda boring. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to lighten this up and pick up the pace after this chapter, but I feel like this is gonna be a very angsty fic in general. I'm also sorry if Toni and Cheryl seem really out of character, it'll get better as I work on this. 
> 
> On another note, we're gonna go with the reason Toni knew where Cheryl was at the river being that she's Toni and she knows everything XD

Toni walked into her apartment building into the common room. She didn’t receive any odd looks from any of her neighbors, besides a couple raised eyebrows. One coming from none other than FP Jones. They were used to Toni bringing boys and girls alike home on occasion, so they just assumed her carrying the Blossom girl to her apartment was simply another one of her escapades.  _ The  _ Cheryl Blossom, though? That was a new feat. The stragglers all looked away when Toni shot them a death glare, however.

She skillfully opened the apartment door without setting Cheryl down. She laid her on the couch, then paused. “Do you… do you want something to change into? You’re still soaked.” 

Cheryl nodded, still trying to process the events that lead her here. Toni walked out of the room, and quickly returned with an old band shirt, some grey sweatpants, and a couple blankets. She handed the clothes to Cheryl and set the blankets beside her on the couch. Cheryl raised her eyebrows at Toni expectantly. “Wha- Oh!” Toni said as she realized what Cheryl was waiting for. She turned around and waited for the redhead to finish changing.

When Cheryl was done, Toni turned around and sat beside Cheryl, laying a blanket over her. “You don’t have to talk about if you don’t want to, but I need you to know I’m here if you want to. You can stay here as long as you need.” Toni paused for a moment and put a comforting hand on Cheryl’s shoulder as she saw the tears start to well in the other girl’s eyes. “And I know we don’t know each other all that well, but I’m honestly glad you texted me this morning.

Cheryl didn’t trust her voice not to crack if she spoke, so she simply nodded. After a few moments, Cheryl spoke. “Thank you,” she said simply, then returned to her thoughts.

“Do you need anything? I think I have some cereal, or we can watch TV, or something.” Toni said, at a loss for what to do. She wasn’t exactly sure how to help.

Cheryl shook her head. “Honestly… I just really need a hug.”

“I can do that.” Toni responded softly.

Cheryl flinched momentarily, half expecting Toni’s caring face to morph into her mother’s cold, unforgiving one and slap her for being so weak. Cheryl simply shook it off and leaned into Toni, letting her head rest on her shoulder.

They sat like that for a long time. Cheryl only cried once, when she thought of the last time she’d been hugged. It had been right before she left Jason at Sweetwater River. He’d hugged her and promised he would get in touch with her as soon as he got to the farm with Polly. That never happened.

Toni had, of course, noticed Cheryl’s tears, but thought better of asking. She knew the redhead was stubborn, and that she’d talk if she wanted to. Instead, she simply squeezed her shoulder to remind Cheryl that she was there. 

They were interrupted by Toni’s phone going off. “It’s just Pea” Toni explained, “I don’t have to get it if you don’t want me to.” 

“No, no. Go ahead” Cheryl said as she adjusted her position on the couch, moving a bit away from the girl beside her.

 

**_Sweet Pea_ ** _ : How’s Blossom doing? Sent:  _ **_2:42 P.M_ **

**_Toni_ ** _ : She’s alright, I think. Just a bit shaken up and in shock. Sent:  _ **_2:43 P.M_ **

 

“Why did you come?” Cheryl asked quietly once she noticed Toni had set her phone back on the coffee table. “I didn’t ask you to.” 

“Cheryl. You’re a person. You don’t deserve to go out like that. I just.. I wanted to do what I could to help.” Toni explains.

Cheryl nodded. “Did you uhm.. Did you mean it earlier when you said you were here if I needed to talk?” 

“Of course, Cheryl. Whatever you need right now.”

 

So Cheryl told her the short version of the events leading up the events leading up to the river earlier that day. She left out some of the most crushing details, and most of the most recent ones, as some of them weren’t even things she was ready to admit to herself. Toni simply sat there and listened. She never once looked at Cheryl like she was crazy. She simply nodded along, thought, and gave her input where it was wanted. 

They talked for a long time, and before they knew it, it was nearly 11 P.M. “I.. I should probably head home.” Cheryl said.

Toni shook her head. “You can stay, I mean if you want to. I don’t really know if you should be alone right now.” She said in a concerned tone. From what Cheryl had told her, and from what Cheryl hadn’t told her, Toni gathered Penelope Blossom probably wasn’t the best person for Cheryl at that point in time.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to overstep.” The redhead responded, mildly confused. Why would anyone willingly want  _ her  _ around.

“Of course. I don’t mind. Honestly. I’ll take the couch.”  Toni said.

“Well.. alright.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought and feel free to leave Kudos! I already have most of this fic mapped out, but let me know anything you'd like to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Ryebread1105 for the idea for the beginning/most of this chapter!

Toni woke up around 4 A.M. to a ghostly figure with flaming hair wandering around her apartment, sniffling. She sat up slowly. “Cheryl, what are you doing?” Toni asked groggily.

  
Cheryl jumped at the sudden noise. “I- I was looking for the bathroom,”

  
“Through the door by the kitchen,”

  
Cheryl nodded, “I know. I found it. I was just headed back to bed..” She pauses, with a look that says that she has something else she wants to ask, but ultimately decides against it.

  
“Alright,” Toni says, studying Cheryl, “Let me know if you need anything else.”

  
Cheryl hesitates. “Actually… Would you come lay with me? I know its kind of weird but I’ve been having nightmares all night and-”

  
Toni cut her off, “Of course, Cheryl.” She got up off the couch and followed Cheryl into her bedroom.

  
Toni plopped herself down on the bed, and Cheryl laid down beside her. She wasn’t exactly sure what to do, until Cheryl laid her head on Toni’s shoulder. She wrapped her arm behind the redhead and rubbed her arm soothingly.

  
“Thank you, Toni.” Cheryl said after laying in silence for a while.

  
Toni’s brow furrowed in confusion. “For what?”

  
“For everything. If you hadn’t showed up today I… I don’t know if I would’ve made it out of there. I suppose I really owe you for that.” Cheryl said. She was still wary of people. She wasn’t used to people doing things for her without a motive. Without them wanting something from her.

  
“No. Not at all, Red. I just did what any decent human would do… but you might wanna thank Pea next time you see him.” Toni responded.

  
Cheryl nodded. “I will, but for now, let’s sleep.”

  
“Of course.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sunlight glittered through Toni’s bedroom, ultimately waking Toni. _Of course I left the curtains open._ The brunette thought annoyedly as she woke. She looked down to discover the redhead still in her arms from the night before. Suddenly, Toni panicked. Was she supposed to stay? Was that weird? Would Cheryl be offended if she left? She should go make breakfast or something, right? Yeah. That sounded good.

Toni removed her arm from around the girl beside her slowly, so as not to wake her. She sat up, and was about to leave the bed when a pale hand reached out and pulled her back.

“No. Stay.” A groggy, half asleep Cheryl muttered.

  
Toni shrugged and laid back down, letting Cheryl curl back into her. She tried to ignore how normal this felt.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair eventually got up, and Toni made Cheryl some pancakes, which she ate gratefully. Toni sat down beside Cheryl on her old couch after making herself some pancakes. “So. What are you looking at doing today?” Toni asked.

  
Cheryl shrugged. “I don’t know. I was thinking I’d probably just go home and… you know… resume life as usual.”

  
“Are you sure you’ll be alright? I mean, I’ve gathered that your mother is… less than pleasant.” Toni asked, concerned, “I mean, you can stay as long as you need to. And if not, you can text me if you ever need anything.”

  
Cheryl nodded slowly. “I don’t know, I guess I’ll think it all over and make my decision tonight, okay?”

  
“Okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Should Cheryl stay with Toni or go back to Thornhill?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never clarified that I changed the timeline so that Cheryl's attempt took place post-Southside High shutdown and race and such. My apologies for any confusion.

Cheryl and Toni had spent most of the day sitting around watching movies of Cheryl’s choice. At some point during all this, Sweet Pea had come over and was seated beside Toni in front of the TV, which was now playing Mean Girls. Cheryl figured now was a good opportunity to thank him. “Hey, Pea?” Chery started. 

Sweet Pea raised an eyebrow and looked over at her, “Yeah?”

“I believe a thank you is appropriate, seeing as I would still be in that lake if it weren’t for you. I didn’t really picture myself being saved, especially not by-” Cheryl stopped, knowing whatever she could finish that sentence with would probably be offensive. “What I’m trying to say, is that I appreciate you saving me back there. Is your hand okay?” 

“Eh. Doesn’t seem busted or anything. But of course I saved you. Couldn’t have anything happening to Toni’s little girl-crush, could we?” Sweet Pea wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Toni, who elbowed him roughly as her cheeks flushed, earning an “Ow! Shit!” through Sweet Pea’s laughter.

Cheryl raised her eyebrows, “Toni’s what?” She looked at Toni with her signature smirk on her face, awaiting an explanation.

Still laughing hysterically, Sweet Pea started again “I  _ said _ -” He was cut off by Toni clapping her hand over his mouth, though Cheryl still heard something along the lines of what Sweet Pea had originally said through his makeshift gag.

At this point, Toni was tripping over her words, assuming Cheryl would be angry and close herself off again. “I- uh- I’m so sorry I didn’t- he wasn’t supposed to-” 

Cheryl raised her hand to cut her off, chuckling slightly. “No, no. All is well. Don’t think I didn’t notice you checking me out at the race.”

Sweet Pea reaches out to high five Cheryl, now laughing even harder. Toni just glares at him. 

Cheryl shrugs, “I didn’t say I minded, Cha Cha.”

Toni’s cheeks flush a deeper red, not knowing whether to grin or punch Sweet Pea. Maybe both. “I… Uh. Okay,” Maybe this wasn’t so bad. Even if it was, seeing Cheryl happy and laughing so freely like this made it worth it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Later that night… _

Toni lays with Cheryl curled up beside her, watching yet another movie. This time, it was Scary Movie 3.  Cheryl sits up so she can look at her pink haired companion. “Toni?” 

Perking up from her near sleep state, Toni turned toward the redhead. “What’s up?”

“Earlier, when Pea was here, when he was talking, was he uh… was that true?” Cheryl asked hesitantly, although the confident façade was still present to some degree. She didn’t really know which answer she wanted to hear.

Toni hesitated under the ruse of pausing their movie. “Honestly, yes. I suppose I’ve always found you fascinating, in a mildly intimidating and not so mildly attractive way.”

Cheryl hummed in acknowledgement. “Play the movie.”

Although she furrowed her brow, Toni complied none the less. She felt Cheryl reach up and thread their hands together. A small smile spread over both of their faces.

After a while, Cheryl spoke. “I think… if it’s still alright with you, I think I’d like to stay here for a while.” She said quietly.

Toni nodded, squeezing Cheryl’s hand softly. “As long as you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy reading! I think I'm going to end this fic and change this into a series. Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at https://chubbybearss.tumblr.com/ if anyone cares to converse about That Gay Shit™.


End file.
